Emergent
by gimmethatdauntlesscake
Summary: Yep, another fluffy fan fic of FourTris without the war. Maybe some Dauntless or Candor and some capture the flag. You'll just have to read it to find out.
1. Outfits and Invitations

Emergent || Chapter 1

"Woohoo! Yeah, baby!" Christina hollered over the chasm. The waves echoed behind her voice, bouncing off the cold, stone walls of the place that took Al away from us. No, he took himself away. I felt my anger fill up my heart, again. All the voices are faded, and the only sound that I hear is the water furiously crashing into the walls. My mind is distant, and I stand still. Suddenly, a hand is placed on my shoulder, startling me.

"Congrats, Stiff," said a sober Four. I can't feel my cheeks reddening, but by his expression, I know they must be blushing like crazy. I can't kiss him or hug him, now, and it's killing me. He brought his lips next to my ear.

"I'm proud of you, Tris," he whispered. The words tickled my ear, and I let out an involuntary giggle. Christina whipped her head around to look at us. Her smile transformed to a half-smile.

"I guess Four's bringing out the Amity in you," she retorted. "Anyways, Tris we gotta go." I looked at her, my expression blank. She raised her eyebrows. Then it hit me, Uriah's party. I totally forgot. Christina wants to buy me some clothes because first of all, all my clothes are baggy on my 10 year old boy body, and second, she's weird. I am perfectly capable of getting nice clothes on my own, but "no" is not in Christina's vocabulary. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the halls to a store. I sat in a chair near one of the rooms with a mirror. Chris went crazy. She basically pulled everything off the shelves.

"Go, like now," she ordered. Heavily, I dragged my body into one of the rooms and began to try stuff on. I stared at myself through the mirror on the wall. It was weird, seeing myself. In Abnegation, this was frowned upon. Looking at yourself for vanity reasons, mine, though, were just curiosity reasons. I examined the shirt Chris gave me. I guess it looked good on me. Like seriously, all the dauntless looked the same to me. All they wore was black. Except dauntless initiates wore hints of orange, and Dauntless leaders wore accents of purple, this showed there position in the compound. I reached for a leather pair of shorts on top of the pile of clothes. I slipped them on, along a jacket with lace, or at least I think it was called lace. My tattoos were showing, it made me look tough.

"Open up, Tris," Chris demanded. I swung the door open and walked out. I felt stiff. My eyes shifted to meet Christina's. A smile crept on her face.

"Oh my Gosh! Tris, you look hot," she stammered. Heat filled my cheeks, giving them a hot pink color. I gave her a shy smile. I looked down at myself, and all the clothes Chris gave me, hugged my body so nicely. I guess you could say I was "hot." Time passed, and we ended up getting me everything I tried on. Ugh, there was so much to carry. We went over to my room and got ready.

I walked over to the dresser, finding a note stuck on it. It was pink and had a little red heart sticker that kept it closed. The note read:

Wear layers, we r gonna play Dauntless or Candor. C u later.

xoxo, Mar

I showed it to Chris.

"Ah crap!" She let out.

"What's Dauntless or Candor?" I asked her. She looked at me and laughed. When she realized that I wasn't following, she stopped.

"You've never played Dauntless or Candor?! It's like the game of our childhood!" She screamed. I shook my head.

"Games were thought of as self-indulgent and despised upon," I answered. She slowly nodded.

"Well, rules are simple. Someone will ask you one of the options. If you choose Dauntless, you must complete the dare that's given to you. If you choose Candor, you have to answer whatever is asked to you, honestly," she explained.

"And if you don't want to do either?" I asked.

"You take off a piece of clothing," she responded. I nodded slowly, still trying to process all the information she threw at me. There was an awkward silence.

"Okay, loser. Get in there and put these on," Chris said, breaking the silence. She tossed me my clothes. I managed to put on the leather pair of shorts from earlier, lace stockings, black tank top, a leather jacket, and these scary, black heels with spikes on the back. As I put on this black liquid around my eyes, I felt a change in myself. I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach. I should be with my parents right now, making dinner. I looked up at the mirror and saw a different person. The person in the mirror was unfamiliar to me. She looked older, more mature, darker but not evil. I lifted my head up and whispered to myself.

"Selflessness wasn't for you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! For all of you guys who are wondering why we moved the "Emergent" story to fan is because our **

**chapters were too long for the comment limit. I hope you'll still read it! **

**Thanks for the support guys!**

**ILYMTTLHDC**

**(I love you more than Tobias loves his Dauntless cake)**


	2. Squishy Situations

Emergent || Chapter 2

We finally reached Uriah's place, after Chris took, for what felt like an eternity, putting makeup on in the bathroom. I knocked on the door. After the third tap, Uriah opened the up.

"Hey party people!" He hollered. I scanned the room, seeing who was here. Will, Zeke, Lauren, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Four, and us. I sat down next to Zeke and Lynn as Uriah stood in the middle of the room.

"Okay, Pansycakes. We all know how the game rolls, so let's get to it," Uriah announced. He pointed his finger out at Zeke.

"Oh, My dear brother, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asked.

"Dauntless, brother, Dauntless," Zeke answered. They are so weird. Uriah was in deep thought. After about 2 minutes of thinking, His face lit up, and he headed towards the fridge, pulling out a nice, big, Dauntless cake. I glanced over at Tobias, and I could see his eyes widen.

"Okay," Uriah said, "shove this in your pants, and you have to leave it in there for the whole game." Zeke gave Uriah a questioning and frightened look.

"You heard me, stuff the cake in your pants," Uriah said again. Zeke shrugged. Taking the cake from Uriah, Zeke went into the bathroom, then came out 3 minutes later with an empty cake tray and a giant butt. Zeke toddled over to his spot and sat down. A gross squishing sound came out as Zeke sat. Everyone started laughing. Uriah started crying. Zeke, totally calm, looked at me.

"Candor or Dauntless, Tris?" He asked. I thought for a while, then chose Candor because I didn't want cake down my pants. Zeke gave Chris, Will, and Uriah a look.

"Are you and Four together?" He cautiously asked. I looked at Tobias, and he gave me a nod.

"Uh," I hesitated. Tobias was ready to let them know, but was I? Chris started giving me hopeful looks, like she was hoping we were together.

"Yeah," I confirmed. Chris grew a big smile, then quickly put it away. Will, Uriah, and Zeke all stood up at once and headed towards the fridge. They each grabbed an egg then cracked it on their heads. I looked at Chris.

"Okay, well yesterday, I bet the guys, you two were dating. They didn't think so, so we bet on it, and-," she was cut off.

"Loser cracks an egg on their head," I finished. Tobias was still filling in the blanks. "Oh my Gosh! That's hilarious!"

The guys sat down in their spots, drenched in egg yolk. I looked around the room for my next victim. So far, no one has chickened out, so I wanted to change that. My eyes landed on Will. Chris and Will have been together forever, but they still haven't kissed. Everyday, Christina goes on and on about how her boyfriend hasn't landed one on her yet. As her best friend, it's my job to make sure she finally gets it, soon. I opened my mouth and a devilish smile crept on my face.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?" I asked him. He hesitated. Oh man, this is going to be fun.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys! Cliff-Hanger! Muahahahaha!**

**Sorry! **

**Next Chapter soon. Maybe tomorrow?**

**Maybe in a week? **

**Soon Though**

**Fourtris Today. Foutris Tomorrow.**

**Fourtris Forever.**


	3. Kiss & Tell

Emergent || Chapter 3

Will bit his lip. I saw a shimmer of sweat begin at his hairline, then drip down his pale face. He started to play with the cuff of his sleeve. Uriah started pointing to his watch, indicating that Will was running out of time. I looked at Christina, she was staring at the floor. I felt a pang of guilt, but you know, everyone will be asked once or twice.

"Candor," He finally answered. I heard an "ugh" from across the circle. In the background, Uriah's overused insult was being said. I was really hoping Will would pick Dauntless. _Sorry Chris_.

"Why won't you kiss Chris?" I asked. Will blushed and took off his leather jacket. Uriah's stupid comment faded into the background as I tried to read Will's face. It was impossible. The best poker face I've ever scene, and that's a lot coming from me, considering my relationship with Tobias during initiation. Will's eyes wandered over the drunk faces of my friends. He was really thinking about this one.

"Uriah," Will said, "Candor or Dau-" He was immediately cut off by Uriah.

"DAUNTLESS!" He exclaimed. Hoots and hollers came from the circle.

"Okay, every time you say 'Pansycake'," Will made air quotes around the old insult, "you have to take off a piece of clothing."

"Deal, I ain't no Pansycake," He declared. Will laughed. Uriah took off his shirt and sat down next to Marlene, with a pout.

"Four, my main man! You know the question," Uriah hollered over to our end of the circle.

"Dauntless," Four said.

"Seven minutes with Tris, go," Uriah demanded. Tobias stood up and grabbed my hand. _What the hell?_ No, he knows my fear, he wouldn't do this to me. _What's happening? _My heart began racing a thousand miles an hour. My head started having shots of pain and confusion. I felt the world slowly spin around me. Tobias' hand firmly glued to mine. He led me to a room in the back of Uriah's apartment. I heard the doorknob turn and my stomach turned into a million different knots. My body felt tight, yet I felt like I could fall apart at any moment. It was a weird feeling at the pit of my stomach. Tobias opened the door, and we both slipped in. My palms began to sweat, it was gross.

"Tobias, look. I'm not ready for this, okay. Can we just-" I began, but was cut off by a kiss. He pulled away and gave me a grin.

"Tris, I know you're not ready. I saw your fear landscape not too long ago," He reminded me, making me giggle like an Amity, "This is Candor or Dauntless. No one actually does it. Let's just talk."

He patted a spot next to him on the floor, gesturing for me to sit down beside him. I obeyed. We laid against the cold, bumpy wall of Uriah's bedroom.

"So, Beatrice Prior. Tell me about yourself," He asked me. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder.

I agreed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Another Cliff Hanger. Sorry.**

**I won't take as long to update, though.**

**I think I'll update again in 2 to 3 days. **

**Sorry!**

**Blood is Red. Bruises are Black and Blue.**

**Uriah is hot. Tobias is, too.**


	4. Fear Factor

Emergent || Chapter 4

7 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. We opened it, and Tobias and I rushed out of there like it was on fire. The circle of people was deformed. I sat next to Zeke and Tobias, feeling antsy and hoping they wouldn't ask about the last dare. Tobias looked at Chris with a devilish smile.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" Four asked.

"Dauntless!" She hollered. A laugh escaped my lips. She grinned at me.

"Take us into your fear landscape," he demanded. Chris thought for a while then jumped up on her feet.

"Let's go, painsycokes," Chris said, purposely mispronouncing Pansycakes.

"Actually, it's pronounced pansy- Wait, I see what your doing," Uriah said. Chris laughed and ran down the long, cold halls. We followed her down to the simulation room. Tobias picked up a bunch of syringes filled with the serum and handed them over to us. All of us injected the fluid into our necks and slowly shifted into Christina's head. I looked over to my flustered friend. She seemed tense. I guess that's normal, tough, considering we are in her fear landscape.

A swarm of moths flew over our hands. Thousands of the brown winged creatures landed on her. Covering her body, flying into her mouth. Chris began cry/scream hysterically. I ran toward her. Trying my best, I eventually calmed her down. It took around 10 minutes for her to begin to breathe at a normal pace. The moths disappeared, and the room turned into all white.

We finally finished her landscape. I've got to admit, that girl had some pretty scary things in there. If I could recall, I think the seventh or so fear was puppets. Like this puppets with the circle red cheeks and mouth that was a long, thick, black line. They began walking then trying to kill us, or at least that's what it felt like. Another fear of hers was oblivion. **(A/N: See what I did there?) **I think that's what Tobias called it. Everything was black, and she was completely alone. We could see her, but Christina couldn't see us. One of my favorites though was Chris in the morning. She had just woken up and her face was covered in multiple blemishes. She had a panic attack. Her make-up was missing from her dresser. Chris said it was "Fear of not looking 'Presentable.'" There was also fear of losing someone she loves, which I found incredibly touching. Chris was crying over my dead body. She's truly, my best friend, no doubt about it. Reflecting on our trip inside my best friend's head, she may have a boatload of fears that could fill up the chasm, but she is brave. She took matters into her own hands and pushed through.

We finally reached Uriah's apartment after a long walk of Chris and Will being lovey-dovey. They were still in the honeymoon phase. Will whispered something into Chris's ear, and she giggled. They were so madly in love. Wait 'til reality hits them. I love them together, though. She really has found her "Prince Charming," she calls it- er him. I'm so happy Tobias and I are past that. We can really be genuine and honest and, how do I say this?

Real. Real with each other. No gimmicks, no emotions taking over our bodies. Just him and me, being ourselves. I loved him, I really did, but I couldn't tell him yet. We've only been together for a little while, so I don't want to ambush him with my girly feelings. God, I really hate that side of me, but I'm a girl so I honestly can't help it. No matter how much I try to hide it, it'll always be there.

I was really tired. Everyone was pretty bare at this point, except for Tobias and me. Let's just say we're both _daring_. Hey, we're Dauntless right? Uriah was in his boxers, only. He was the most vulnerable of all of us. Everyone was either drunk or sleepy. Zeke, being the loving brother he is, chose Uriah.

"Okay, broseph, you know he question," he said.

"And you know the answer," Uriah retorted.

"Say Pansycake," Zeke demanded. Uriah, knowing the result of the dare, stood up.

"_Errebodygetouttamahpuhlace_," he slurred. Then being the classy person he is, pulled off his last bit of clothing. _Oh my God. I just can't. _I tried my hardest to bite back the smile that eventually consumed my face.

"_I lose. I get it. Okayyyyy. Now gooo home. Pluh-lease," _he commanded in a very not sober way. Almost as if it was choreographed, the group of us got up and rushed out of his apartment. I ran down the hall, hand in hand with the love of my life. I was laughing so hard, Uriah was so drunk. Tobias, no matter how serious he was, couldn't help it, either. I looked him in the eyes, which were incredibly glossy. Most likely from tears of laughter. I snaked my arms around his neck. Tobias kissed me and then pulled away. I've been waiting to do that all day. He cracked a smile. I ran away from him.

"See you tomorrow," I yelled across the long, narrow, dull halls. Tobias nodded. I headed down to my place and crawled into bed, not bothering to change. I'm too tired. I slipped under the covers of my oh-so welcoming bed at the time. Once my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys! **

**I'm so sorry for sucking and not updating in a while. I swear I thought I was going to update. I've been really busy. ****Sorry for the short chapters, too. I usually write my story on my iPad, and it looks extremely long, but then I saw the word count. **_**WTF, Alyssa! 2,043 words in 3 chapters?! You can do better. **_**So so so sorry. Next one, I'll try not to take as long, I just haven't had the inspiration to start writing. ****Even if I don't update as often. I won't stop writing 'til the story ends because I can't leave you guys hanging. ****I'm thinking about doing song fics. Yay or nay? ****Comment which fandom (movies, TV shows, bands, celebs, etc.) and what song. It'll be a collection of one shots. ****Sorry for this sucky chapter. I really wanted to get one up for you guys. **

**Skylar2797: Yep, it was a post on instagram, so I thought, Why not?**

**Emma Claire 45: Aww your so sweet. I'll try my best to update ASAP.**

**Upstyle44: Thanks and lol, laziness is key.**

**LilyGold23: I'm gonna update soon, I hope.**

**Who's your favorite character from the Divergent trilogy?**


	5. History Lessons and Love Stories

Emergent || Chapter 5

"Tris, you lazy butt! C'mon, your so hard to wake up. _Ugh!_"

There was a tug on my arm. The pulling stopped, finally. All of sudden, I felt a spritz of water. My eyes shot open the minute it contacted my face. The liquid was at a temperature where it was cold enough for me to actually open my eyes. As you can tell, I'm not easiest to get up. My heavy eyelids overcame my struggle of keeping them open.

"I don't wanna," I moaned. I felt a butt land on my face. Yup, a butt. It was squeezing my head between my soft pillow and a body part that I rather not have touching my face. It wasn't as heavy I was expecting it to be, though. And for that, I was grateful.

"Alrighhh Eyyyyye'llll ggyett ahhhp," I attempted to say. It was kind of hard to speak when someone was sitting on you face. Luckily, whoever this was, was light enough to push off. I heard a thud and a familiar groan that belonged to a close friend of mine. I yawned, while walking to the bathroom. I had long black streaks that ended around my cheek bones. The line that surrounded my eyes was faded and gross. Chris began pounding the door, then informed me to be down at the cafeteria in ten minutes. Ugh, people, they're everywhere. In the morning, I'm not the happiest person to be around. I cleaned the black ink from my face, leaving it fresh.

I exited the room that consisted of my throwing up. I shouldn't have listened to Chris. I am so not drinking anymore, ever. Sluggishly, I opened up my closet. It felt like a comfy day, so I grabbed some leggings. Slipping them on one leg then the other. I surveyed my closet of black clothing. I reached for an easy black tank, basic and cute, but then hesitated. I should've asked Chris to stay and help me. Fashion is not my forte. My black long sleeve stared me in the face. I took it off the hanger and happily put it on. It was so soft, I could just fall- _No, stop it, Tris_. I threw on some black boots. As I was about to leave, I remembered my face. It was dead. I quickly grabbed the piece of paper Chris left me that day we went shopping. She gave me this paper, just in case I ever wanted to put on makeup. I didn't believe her, but since I look like a zombie, I thought, "_Why not_?" I scanned through the highlighted words.

_Recovery from a Hangover_

I can't believe she had a look for this. My dear friend, Christina, wrote down a bunch of tips and instructions on how to apply this gunk. She knows my incapability to brush my face with powder without looking like a freak. All the sheet said was to swipe a substance called blush on your cheeks and a crayon type, skin color toned stick called concealer underneath my eyes. All these names were foreign to me. It was quite exciting actually, learning all these fancy terms. It was like a whole different language only girls spoke. I, unfortunately, didn't know how to speak it, so here I was, struggling to make myself look somewhat presentable.

When I finally achieved a look that didn't look terrible, I ran down to the cafeteria. An empty seat was next to Chris and Uriah, so I quickly snatched a muffin and claimed the spot. I took a big bite from my breakfast. _Yumm..._

"Uri, that was a lot of fun. Last night, I mean," Marlene, who sat across from us, complimented, nervously.

"I'm happy you had fun, unfortunately the aftermath is a pain in the a-" He was quickly cut off when Zeke put his hand on Uriah's shoulder, startling him. Uriah rolled his eyes, obviously very annoyed.

"Stop flirting," Zeke commanded, causing an uproar of laughter among the table. Uriah gave out an irritated sigh. "Ily!"

"Ily?" Lynn asked. "We're you dropped on your head or something? What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, two Erudite people, one guy one girl, came by the compound earlier to talk to Max. I brought the dude to Max, and the girl and I chatted for a bit. Might I say, she was hot. I think her name was Sandra **(****A/N: You see what I did there?)**, if I'm not mistaken," Zeke explained. I couldn't help, but smirk. Yeah, that's Zeke.

"Anyways, Sandra started talking to me about technology back in the old days. Apparently, people had these things called 'Cell Phones,'" he said putting air quotes around the name. "They shortened their words or only used the first letter of each word in a common phrase when they texted. So, Ily is I Love You. Sandra said when people said it face to face, it was used in sarcasm."

Christina shoved Zeke.

"Go transfer to Erudite," she teased.

"What's texting?" Mar asked, quite intrigued.

"Ah, texting," Will said. "The act of composing a short, brief electronic message between two or more phones. Messages are written through keypads and sent immediately when sent button is hit."

"Thanks for the history lesson," I said, sarcastically.

Once I finished my meal. Chris and I headed up to her room. I jumped on her bed and just laid there while she grabbed a hoodie. Chris put it on then sat next to me. I looked at her face, she wanted to say something. Just as I was about to ask what was wrong, she spoke.

"Thanks," Christina said, simply.

"For what?" I questioned.

"The whole Will thing," she answered with a blush. I bit back a laugh. When does Chris blush? I mean really.

"Oh, no prob," I assured her. There was an awkward pause.

"Can you be a girl for a second?" She finally asked.

"Is that an insult?" I retorted. I wasn't offended, but I knew it'd make her laugh. She did what I predicted and let out a small giggle.

"He kissed me last night. It was really weird. Like you know how Uriah kicked us all out? Well, Will walked me to my place and then kissed me," she said as she fell back onto the bed. God, she's such a girl. I looked at her, her face was really pink. It was adorable. I rarely got to see this side of Chris, her vulnerable, tell all side. We sat in a comfortable silence.

"Oh my gosh, I feel like a naïve twelve year old," she let out, eventually.

"A little bit," I added. We both laughed. I never thought I'd be having these conversations. Talking about your self was thought of as selfish back in Abnegation. I was so happy to have a normal girl conversation with someone while doing community service. Chris looked at the time.

"Hey, Four's gonna be done in an hour. Wanna hang 'til then?" She asked.

"You know it," I said. We just talked until I had to leave. When it was finally 6 o'clock, I said bye and ran over to the control room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hey! I hope you guys like this chapter. I had so much fun writing this. Sandra, for all you who don't know, is one of the characters from Alex's fan fic _Between Heart and_ Knowledge, which is about Caleb's initiation process. Its really good so go check it out. **

**Four six Tobias tris: I did, hope you like it.**

**Emma Claire 45: Omg you're like the sweetest thing ever. Thanks so much! I really appreciate your support.**

**Anyway, I will be doing some oneshots that you guys can read while waiting for mu updates.**

**ILY from Zeke.**

**Byee**


End file.
